The present invention relates to a mobile cofferdam and to a method for building elongated structures in a body of water using the mobile cofferdam. In accordance with the invention, construction of the elongated structure takes place in a dewatered or still water enclosure. The method of construction is most applicable to a long, repetitive structure such as a concrete sill or massive wall to be built within the body of water.